


Cajas

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira su móvil de vez en cuando, y no sabe en qué momento ha dejado de esperar los emails de Eli, y cuándo ha empezado a imaginarse los de Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cajas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Para el [meme de música de LJ](http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html?thread=1969653#t1969653). 
> 
> Como la mayor parte de mi vida, no tiene contenido. Alguna referencia velada al último de Hawkeye y supongo que a Young Avengers #1.

Tiene la piel más áspera en el hueco entre el pulgar y el índice. Kate mantiene las uñas cortas, pero dedica un tiempo innecesario a teñirlas de morado. Se sienta en su cama, con las rodillas contra su pecho y Alphaville de fondo, y la diferencia en la textura le llama la atención. Mira su móvil de vez en cuando, y no sabe en qué momento ha dejado de esperar los emails de Eli, y cuándo ha empezado a imaginarse los de Clint. 

Coge el teléfono con las uñas húmedas. 

23:02: _Ey._  
23:02: ~~_¿Estás bien?_~~  
23:03: ~~_¿Cómo anda la cosa?_~~  
23:03: _¿Has ~~matado~~ disparado a alguien ya?_

Su móvil vibra. 

23:05: _Sabes que siempre que puedo, Katie-Kate._

Que es mejor que nada, teniendo en cuenta cómo dejaron las cosas. 

23:06: _Ve con cuidado, el único traje que puedo heredar de ti lleva minifalda._

 

*

Clint Barton es idiota. Kate ha pasado por todas las fases de admiración del mentor, y se ha asentado en la cruda realidad de que eso, en realidad, no existe. 

Tres horas después del último mensaje, le recoge en la comisaría. 

—¿No tienes a Tony Stark para estas cosas?  
—¿No tienes que estar en casa a estas horas?

Se baja las gafas de sol, la mitad de los agentes allí conocen a su padre aunque sólo sea de galas benéficas, y alguno que otro la atendió en el incidente de la boda de su hermana. 

—Sabía que ibas a hacer algo estúpido. 

Clint se rasca la nuca, lleva una tirita en medio de la nariz y es ridículo, absolutamente ridículo. 

—En serio.   
—Pura probabilidad.

 

*

 

Kate duerme en su cama y Clint queda relegado al sofá. Las paredes son de papel, le escucha resoplar y girar en el sitio, y finalmente se levanta sólo para golpearle con la almohada y sentarse a su lado. Le aparta las rodillas de un manotazo y se abre un hueco en una de las esquinas. 

—Podemos pedir una pizza. 

Clint asiente y se frota los ojos. Kate apoya la almohada en su regazo mientras alcanza el teléfono. “Invitas tú, por supuesto,” se hace un nido encima de sus piernas y se dobla todo lo que puede. Los pantalones de Clint le quedan grandes, se estiran en los muslos y abarcan bastante más allá de sus tobillos. 

 

*

Es mucho peor cuando es gente normal. Todos se meten en esto sabiendo que hay una posibilidad, más grande que pequeña, de recibir un disparo, de que te lancen de un edificio, o simplemente perder la concentración durante la pelea. 

Pero su madre no decidió nada de aquello, simplemente se la quitaron. Y sabe que Clint ha perdido a gente también, y que ha perdido a gente de esa manera. Pero no es capaz de explicarle que no funciona así, que no tiene derecho a culparse por un disparo a quemarropa del que no ha apretado el gatillo. 

No es justo para ellos. 

Kate respondería a la mayoría de sus interacciones a golpes. 

 

*

—No creo que tengas mucho futuro como ladrón. 

Sirve café y está asqueroso. Clint tiene mechones de punta encima de la frente y a los lados, asomándole detrás de las orejas. Se hunde en el café como si le fuera la vida en ello. 

—Es sólo que estoy un poco oxidado.   
—No voy a seguir pagando fianzas porque estés _un poco oxidado_. Si quieres seguir haciendo el gilipollas, desoxídate y que no te pillen.  
—No sabes hacer café. 

Kate le golpea la nuca con la mano abierta y le roba un trozo de pizza fría. 

 

*

 

Cuando discuten no discuten. Clint se pone un muro delante y Kate se dedica a aporrearlo hasta que le sangran las manos. Es la razón principal por la que no le pierde de vista durante semanas, y por la que los mensajes son cada vez más frecuentes, aunque sea para contarle la última estupidez de Billy. 

 

*

Se pasa por el piso y tiene el pelo hecho un asco. 

—Vaya. 

Clint le abre la puerta con un batín horrendo y ella deja el carcaj en el suelo. 

—Helado, por favor. 

Hay un par de agujeros en su traje, cortesía de los Skrulls. Ninguno en partes comprometidas, pero tiene una quemadura en el hombro y es como si alguien le hubiera estirado todos los músculos y los hubiera vuelto a meter en su cuerpo a presión. 

—¿Esto es lo que hacéis los jóvenes ahora cuando salís de fiesta?

No tiene fuerzas para golpearle, pero sí para hacerse una bola en el sofá y olvidarse del mundo, de sus compañeros y de los alienígenas. 

 

*

—Últimamente llevo más ropa tuya que mía. 

Se lo deja caer al aire, tirando de la camiseta de Pink Floyd. Pierde la cuenta de las veces que acaba durmiendo en el apartamento de Clint. Empieza a ser incómodo, en parte por la ausencia de capacidad culinaria de Clint (y para ser honestos, no juntan los conocimientos para hacer una tortilla entre los dos) y en parte por la tendencia (buena, mala suerte. Balance kármico) con la que se estrella contra él saliendo de la ducha. 

—Podrías traerte algo aquí entonces. 

Clint está tirado en el suelo, tiene la cabeza de Arrow apoyada en el muslo y observa con detenimiento la punta de dos flechas.

—Como... ¿aquí?

Clint parpadea y estira la espalda. Kate baja la revista lo suficiente para ver cómo su expresión pasa de la sorpresa a la comprensión al pánico absoluto. 

—Aquí.   
—Bien.  
—Vale. 

 

*

 

Mantiene su piso para repetirse que aún tiene algo mejor que un loft en un barrio lleno de mafias, pero lo cierto es que por mucho que mantenga los posters y pague el alquiler, su piso no tiene un Clint Barton dentro y al parecer eso es un problema. 

 

*

 

Acumulan pintauñas y colonias y cuatro botes de acondicionadores, y tres de ellos son de Clint, en un baño diminuto. El sofá cama podría ser mejor, pero Kate no duerme en él, y eventualmente tampoco lo hace Clint. El arreglo se establece con un “deberíamos rotar” “ni de coña” y Clint se mete en la cama y tiene los pies helados. Kate le golpea con el puño cerrado y fútilmente, hasta que se le cansan los brazos y Clint es sólo una montaña que desprende calor a su espalda, y que de vez en cuando le pasa los brazos por encima de los hombros. 

 

*

 

Una mañana se levanta para encontrar a Tony Stark en su salón, y Kate supone que es algo que le pasa a todas las chicas tarde o temprano, salir en camiseta y bragas para encontrarse con un millonario en su casa. 

La de Clint. 

Se miran durante unos segundos, en los que Clint aprieta los labios y se aclara la garganta, y Kate sacude la cabeza. Se mete en la cocina y alcanza su taza del estante más alto, se le levanta la camiseta en el proceso y se tambalea para mantenerla en su sitio, o al menos a la altura de los muslos. 

Cuando se gira, sostiene la taza con fuerza entre las manos. El casco de Iron Man está sobre la encimera, pero Tony tiene el resto de la armadura puesta. 

—Esto parece un problema que requiere pantalones —musita, antes de dejar la taza para que Clint le eche el café y salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

 

*

 

—Ha sido un nivel normal de humillante.   
—No creo que seas la primera chica que ve en ropa interior.   
—Para mí, ha sido humillante para mí. 

Se sube al borde de la encimera y acaba los restos de café. La risa de Clint es sorda, sólo le ve los hombros y la espalda en convulsiones frente a ella. “Para ti es fácil, no sabes lo que significa el término pantalones.”

—¡Ey!  
—Y piensa en la vergüenza. No te ofendas, pero no me costaría conseguir un pretendiente mejor. 

Clint se gira y le quita la taza de las manos. 

—No más desayuno para ti. Soy un gran pretendiente. He estado casado al menos una vez.   
—¿Al menos?   
—Algunos eventos de mi vida están un poco borrosos, no viene al caso. 

Ella arruga la nariz y el silencio se les cae encima. Le cuelgan los pies descalzos de la mesa, y Clint se humedece los labios y recorre cualquier otro punto de la cocina que no sea ella con la mirada. 

Y sabe que Clint es estúpido, pero de verdad no sabe cuántas pistas necesita. Le agarra del frente de la camiseta y le planta un beso en los labios. Ante la expresión de Clint, le revuelve el pelo con la mano y se baja de la encima de un salto. 

—Me vuelvo a la cama. 

Se quita la camiseta por el camino y la deja caer al suelo.


End file.
